


Kismesis Chronicles- Spades x Sn0wman

by twinSky



Series: Kismesis Chronicles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I try my hand at writing blackrom</p><p>In the middle one of their encounters Spade reflects why he loves to hate this woman so much. And despite all, how pleased he is to have her</p><p>Written from Spades Pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismesis Chronicles- Spades x Sn0wman

You’re exhausted, covered in blood bright shades of red and blue that mix to form vibrant purples, but you’ve done it, you’ve pinned her to the ground. You can’t remember the last time you’ve had her under you, arms held down by yours, body weak and defenceless, almost pitiable.

Though it’s her eyes, her mouth, her face, which remind you why you don’t. Those defiant eyes and smug smile that admit no defeat, that let you know that you how you haven’t won. You never will. A growl escapes your lips as you press your fingers deeper into her skin, blue blood bubbling out.

Even as you do this, her expression is never changing the same smile and eyes’ staring up at you and it pisses you the fuck off. You’d love to punch her face right in, but you can’t, she would easily take that chance to escape. This stupid woman who you hate to admit would easily overpower you.

This woman who has stolen half of your sight.

This woman who has taken your arm.

This woman who you love to hate.

And hate to love.

She brings out a passion in you that’s so hard to describe. You hate many people, so many in fact you’ve lost count, but with her it’s different. It’s something special, something that makes your blood boil down to its core. Something that makes you want to wring her neck but kiss her passionately at the same time, which sounds rather hard and awkward but still.

It’s a feeling you have only ever felt with her and only ever want to feel with her. It’s such an amazing feeling that energizes you and makes you want to push   
yourself to prove to her you are better and she seems to do the same.

She moves a bit underneath you and it brings you back to here. You silently curse yourself for getting lost in your thoughts she could’ve escaped.

“C’mon Slick, what are you going to do? Or are you to chicken?” It’s this kind of thing that makes your hatred flare up and burn. Here she is, under your control but   
she mocks you like nothing is happening. Just, just how dare she!

A feral growl escapes your mouth and you do it, you kiss the girl. Her lips are on yours and it feels amazing, she bites down and you feel your blood leak from your lip and trail down, mixing in with your mouth leaving a strange bitter, but enjoyable, taste in your mouth.

Somewhere along the way your arms let go and found her head, you get lost in the moment. Lost in the ecstasy of the kiss, the feeling if your bloods intertwining, in the fact that you’ve won for once. But then you feel a shift it’s quick and sudden and you barely understand, but the tables turned and now you lie beneath her and as you notice this she leans away the same smug smile on her face.

She wipes the blood from her mouth, standing up and straitening up her black and green coat.

“I didn’t think you’d fall into my trap so easily Slick, I must say you’ve disappointed me.”

Your response is a growl as you sit up, she laughs in response.

“I hate you” you mutter

“Hate you too love” she replies

And despite the fact you lost this encounter it pleases you to hear those words from her mouth. Because at the end of the day you both want the same thing, and you both want it from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to come up with better titles for future ones  
> or even this one  
> but i just finished this and I'm really excited
> 
> I can't even come up with a proper summary fml


End file.
